Relocation
by BlazingDevilBoy
Summary: Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Koiko (OC) , Luka, and Koito (OC) all end up having to drive to Vocaloid Mansion, using their RV. However, during the five month drive, everything becomes just like home in the RV, in which is this. Len flirting with Koito, Rin flirting with Koiko, and Miku, Kaito, and Luka are still in a love triangle. What else could happen? M for lemon, language, & themes.


It was a long, tiring, five month drive to the Vocaloid's new home, Vocaloid Mansion. Their driver, Luka Megurine, was busy loading the RV with the Vocaloid's stuff, Kaito Shion was munching ice cream sandwiches, the Kagamines, Rin and Len, were snacking on oranges and bananas, Hatsune Miku was singing her heart out, and lastly, the Utas, Koito and Koiko were surfing the internet on a computer.

"Alright everyone. The RV is ready. Hop in." Luka shouted, calling everyone to the vehicle. Everyone went in the RV, sitting where they chose. Miku sat next to Kaito, Kaito sat at the middle seat, Koiko sat with Kaito, while Rin, Len, and Koito sat in the back, next to each other. "Alright. Remember. This drive takes five months, due to how far we are." Luka explained, starting up the car.

 **Rin's Point of View / On the highway..**

The Vocaloid RV was now on the road, and everything was fine. That leek eating weirdo was asleep, Shion the sugar-high was asleep next to Koiko, and Koito and Len were asleep. Luka was still driving, and we were twelve hours into our ride. I began switching to my own thinking. _Ehehe...Koito is so cute when she sleeps._ I thought, watching Koito's peaceful face as she slept.

Her soft golden hair flowed beautifully, the blue stripe in her hair glowing. Her snores sounded like small meows. I couldn't resist her and her cuteness. Her sky blue shirt, navy blue hoodie, her black shorts, with those adorable thin legs. Her skin was a tannish-pale, and her lips were thin. But those eyes...somehow calmed me down. They were hermaphrodite colored, her left eye deep cerulean blue, her right being gray and black. Not to mention those cute glasses, and her blue and black long USB tail. I began stroking her hair.

Len awoke, watching her as well. "Such a sweet girl...so pretty..." Len whispered, stroking Koito's hair as well. "Hey Len. Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts. "Sure. May I go first?" Len said, snapping out of his thoughts as well. "Yup." I said. "Rin, Truth or Dare?" he asked. "Uhmm..Truth." I chose, noticing Koito woke up slightly. "Hmm...Who do you like in the Vocaloid Mansion?" Len asked. "Uhmm...it starts with a K...ends with an O." I said, nervously.

"Kaito? Kaiko? Koiko? or..." Len paused. He smirked at me deviously. "...Koito?" he finished. I blushed, sure enough I would sleep again. And that I did.

"Rin?" I recognized that voice. The creaminess, the softness, and the tone. I awoke. Golden toned hair was flowing down, and a strong blueberry scent overcame me. I sat up. "Koito?" I said, looking to my right. There she was. Looking at me with an awkward expression. "Are you ok, Rin? she said. We were now within a day of the drive, and now eating our snacks.

 **Koito's Point Of View**

I ate my blueberry jelly sandwich idly, staring out the window. Rin and Len were snacking, awfully close to me. I opened my bag, pulling out my laptop and my phone, using my phone hotspot. Good thing that hotspot had data that was unlimited, without payment. I turned on my laptop, then opened up a funny animal simulator. Miku, Koiko, Kaito, Rin, and Len all watched me play while we all snacked. Eventually, I turned off my electronics, took off my headphones, resting them on my neck. Everyone was finished eating, now sleeping. "I need sleep." I said.

When I awoke, I was laying on Len's lap. He smiled down at me, stroking my hair. As soon as I sat up, he hugged me close. I could smell his fresh banana scent on my neck. Rin went to sleep in the bedroom in the RV, Miku and Kaito were sitting in the car with Luka, which meant Len and I were alone in the living room part. "You smell so nice, Koito. Your scent reminds me of blueberries." He said, causing me to lightly blush.

I took off my hoodie, tying it around my waist. But as soon as I did, he rested his head on my shoulder. Our scents collided, making a fruity scent in the air. He laid his hand down, staring out the window. I then set my hand down, not realizing that our hands were overlapping. I pulled mine away, looking to the side to hide my face. Len grabbed my hand again, causing me to gasp softly.

He looked back out the window, smirking. _Hmm... I need something sweet._ I thought, snapping my fingers, making a blueberry pocky container appear. I munched on two at the same time, relaxing. But all of a sudden, I realized that there was only one left. I began munching on it slowly. However, Len caught me from the corner of his eye. He knocked me down, ending up on top of me. He munched slowly, becoming awkwardly close to my face. "L-Len...what are you...Mmmph!" I was interrupted by him kissing me on the lips, his arms around my torso. I had a suspicious vibe, wrapping my arms around his hips as well.

He trailed a hand down my leg, grabbing the base of my shorts. I pulled away, panting. "D-Don't get handsy..." I said, looking to the side with a large blush. "You know Koito...I have a crush...quite intense for you...Ufufu~~" Len playfully chuckled. I let out a heavy sigh in a uncomfortable tone. _So soon..._ I thought.

 **Len's Point Of View**

I took in the scent of her fresh breath, licking my lips from the taste of her mouth. _My my...Such a pure girl._ I thought, looking at her from the corner of my eye, smirking with a slight chuckle. It was nighttime now, and dim lights were on so everyone could sleep. I yawned, walking to the back. Everyone was now all in the back of the RV, resting in the beds. "Night." everyone said, falling asleep as the lights went off. Luka was still driving, awake.

I awoke, wearing my yellow boxers with bananas on them, realizing the Uta's bed was empty. Well, half empty. Koito was still sleeping peacefully, curled up. However, Koiko, her brother, must have already been awake, due to the fact that he was out in the living room, as well as Rin. I got out of my bed, tiptoeing to Koito. _So cute~~!_ I thought, as I watched Koito awaken. She let out a soft groan, stretching and putting on her glasses, climbing lazily out of her bed. She was wearing her typical sleepwear, which was a black tank top that showed her stomach slightly, and... her underwear?!

I giggled, covering my mouth. Her panties were deep blue, with dancing blueberries print on them. "Good morning..." Koito groaned. "Good morning, sunshine." I said, smiling and grabbing her hand, kissing it. The texture of her skin was creamy and rich. We went into the living room. Koito sat on the surprisingly soft couch, pulling out her phone from thin air. I sat next to her, grabbing her stray hand, holding it in between mine.


End file.
